onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery:Characters
The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals has had a wide array of characters during it's run. Onipex Onipex.jpg|Onipex Onipex Replacement.png|Onipex in "Replacement" STA79426.jpg|Onipex in "Preview" STA70011.jpg|Onipex in the title card of "Staring Contest" Thumb 2.png|Onipex in "Episode 1" SAM 2287.jpg|Onipex holding his vacuum cleaner SAM 2285.jpg|Onipex cleaning his bathroom SAM 2423.jpg|Onipex laying under an umbrella in "Park" Pizzz.jpg|Onipex in "Pizza Anybody?" Awdrsetdryftgyuh.png|Onipex in the comics SAM 1616.jpg|Onipex in "Rahi" File:Garage.png|Onipex at his dumpster Onipex Promo.png|Onipex in a promotional picture SAM 2842.jpg Kitchen.png|Onipex in "Preview" Troll Onipex.png|Onipex's trolling face in "Bully". SAM 3825.jpg|Onipex in "Bully". fbrhrhrh.jpg|Onipex dressed up at Halloween hey oni.gif Jevik Jevik_is_epic_bionicle_custom_matoran.png|Jevik SAM_5268.jpg|Jevik as a child, depicted as in "Christmas II" SAM_3499.jpg|Jevik in high school Jevik.png Jevik with mexican prune puffs.png|Jevik eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3161.jpg|Jevik in "Trash Talker" Pizzzzz.jpg|Jevik in "Christmas/Snow" SAM 1937.jpg|Jevik in "Intruder" Jevik Replacement.png|Jevik in "Replacement" SCAN0086 - Copy.jpg|Jevik in the comics STA70472.jpg|Jevik in "Rap" Jevik Promo.png|Jevik in a promotional picture Troll Jevik.png|Jevik's trolling face in "Replacement". Gift.jpg|Jevik in "The Package" Jevik Pic.png|Jevik wearing sun glasses, a chain, fingerless gloves, air-board padding and pumped up kicks (as seen in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals: Room Mate) PizzaBox in Pizza Anybody.PNG|Jevik's in Pizza Anybody? Jevik1.PNG|Jevik attending Katron's Halloween party. Pyrex SAM 2857.JPG|Pyrex Pyrex Zombie.png|Pyrex in "Zombie" Pyrex.jpg|Pyrex in "Episode 1" Pyrex.png|Pyrex in "Episode 1" Pyrex Promo.png|Pyrex in a promotional picture Pyrex in Replacement.PNG|Ryrex in Replacement Untitled.jpg Capture.PNG Poorex.png|Pyrex's allergic reaction Krone SAM_2853.jpg|Krone Krone.png|Krone in "Zombie" SAM 2292.jpg|Krone in "Bully" 774px-SAM 2292.jpg|Krone cleaning his apartment SAM 0109.jpg|Krone pose SAM 2781.JPG|Krone holding a match Krone Promo.png|Krone in a promotional picture Krone Replacement.png|Krone in Replacement Krone Bully.png|Krone in Bully Herpaderp - Copy.jpg Myto Myto_(2).jpg|Myto Myto 2.jpg|Myto in "Replacement" Myto.jpg|Myto pose Myto Promo.png|Myto in a promotional picture Myto eating prune puffs.jpg|Myto eating Mexican Prune Puffs SAM 3008 - Copy.jpg|Myto's new Season Two black appearance. Myto_farts_out_blood_till_he_dies.jpg|Myto in "Christmas II" SAM 2018.jpg|Myto in "Aliki" Bdhtdhjrj.jpg|Myto dressed as Iron Man Garen Garen.jpg|Garen Garen.png|Garen and a Zombified Onipex in "Zombie" SCAN0088 - Copy.jpg|Garen in the comics Garen's apartment.jpg|Garen stoned in his apartment with Zombie Onipex, Krone, and Pyrex SAM 1429.jpg|Garen high in "Higher" Garen Promo.png|Garen in a promotional picture Garen Replacement.png|Garen sleeping in a dumpster in "Replacement" File:SAM_8469.jpg the_spanish_have_voices_like_angels__by_ids5621-d4yugs6.jpg Katron Katron.jpg|Katron Katron.png|Katron in "Replacement" Puffs.png|Katron eating Mexican Prune Puffs Katron Promo.png|Katron in a promotional picture Katronin the backgorund.PNG|Katron in the background in Aliki come_on_by_ids5621-d53sova.jpg|Come on! Jessaco Jessaco_onipex_win_epic_custom.jpg|Jessaco Jessaco.jpg|Jessaco in "Rap" Jessaco Promo.png|Jessaco in a promotional picture Jessaco as seen in the camera.jpg Zeb SAM 2880.jpg|Zeb SAM 3007.jpg|Another image of Zeb. Beeer.jpg|Zeb and Krone in "Bully" Zeb.jpg|Zeb in "Christmas II" Tilex SAM 3005.jpg|Tilex SAM_5246.jpg|Tilex again SAM_9777.jpg|Tilex in "Aliki" Other Characters 464px-Aliki.jpg|Aliki Funny face Man.jpg|Funny Face Man SAM 2205.jpg|KC SAM 3005.jpg|Tilex SAM 3004.jpg|Jex SAM 3006.jpg|Jav SAM 2913.jpg|Degrin SAM 2849.jpg|Brock SAM 4046.JPG|Another image of KC. SAM 5270.jpg|Mall Santa File:Galo.jpg|Galo SAM 7144.jpg|Aliki 415px-Gairon hover skate.jpg|Gairon SAM 7157.jpg|Moa SAM_8593.jpg|Gabris Gairon - Aliki.png|Gairon sitting at his desk, telling Manel what to do. Jupe.jpg|Jube Lenel in Aliki.PNG|Lenel interviewing Aliki in a meeting. 122 5659.jpg Jube-ey-doo-op.JPG|It's the fat little drill sergeant, Jube.|link=http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/282349 SAM_0675.jpg|Poxxu SAM_0650.jpg|Podan Galryx.png SAM 2238996869868.JPG SAM 0817.JPG SAM 1960.jpg SAM 1842.jpg Love and peace.png Moa's Home - Aliki.png SAM 0819.jpg Other Character Images Oni zombie.jpg|Zombie Onipex and Krone in "Zombie" Logo.png|Stylized artwork of Onipex and Jevik's Kanohi masks in the series logo SAM 1742.jpg|Jevik and Onipex in "Replacement" SAM 2429.jpg|Jevik, Brock, and an unnamed Ta-Matoran in "Park" Uncle Steve.png|Onipex's poster of Uncle Steve Pic.jpg|Onipex and Jevik watching All Stars in "Rap" SAM 1509.jpg|Onipex and Jevik SAM 1453.jpg|Garen, Jessaco, and Jevik in "Higher" STA71128.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex SAM 2761.jpg|Pyrex with Krone SAM 2766.jpg|Jevik and Garen SAM 2763.jpg|Onipex and Jevik STA71131.jpg|Onipex and Jevik in a promotional image for the wiki File:SAM_2769.jpg|Katron with Myto File:SAM_2774.jpg|Myto with Onipex and Jevik File:SAM_2770.jpg|Pyrex along with Krone, Myto and Katron Onipex.gif|Jevik making "Bunny Ears" on Onipex. SAM 2848.jpg|Onipex and Jessaco confronted by Jevik, SAM 2845.jpg|Jevik hugging Onipex. SAM_3320.jpg|Myto, Katron and Onipex SAM 3038.jpg|Krone and Katron in "Bully". SAM 3021.jpg|Krone and Myto (In his new black color scheme) in "Bully". SAM 3015.JPG|Onipex, Myto, and Zeb SAM 3011.JPG|Tilex, Jex, and Jav SAM 4337.jpg|Onipex and Jevik Image.png|Onipex with Jevik SAM 5029.JPG|Onipex and Jevik in "Christmas II" Doppelganger .jpg|Two Matoran resembling Jessaco and Tilex. Krone klbgt.jpg|Several series cast members at a table for Christmas dinner. Suck my.jpg|Onipex, Jevik, and Zeb in front of Bawl's Sacks SAM 7163 - Copy.JPG|Onipex looking in a fridge, while Jevik stares at an oversized muffin. SAM 8304.jpg|Onipex and Jevik staring at the ashes and mask of Tilex. SAM_3083.JPG SAM_3088.JPG SAM_3089.JPG SAM_3092.JPG SAM 2159.jpg Pyrex apartment.png Interior.png Category:Galleries Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Organization